Hitokiri
by crosstrigger333
Summary: YYHRK xover 4 years after the end of YYH, Yusuke is defeated by a swordsman who had died over a century ago. Now, to prevent him from winning an upcoming tournament that will allow him to live again, Yusuke must seek the man who first defeated him.
1. Return of the Hitokiri

A/N: Hey all, crosstrigger333 here! This is a rewrite of my previous fic, Fate of the Hitokiri, using the same plot but correcting several continuity errors from the shows themselves. Admittedly the first one was written before I had finished watching the entire series of YYH, and before I had finished the manga of RK, and I realized right away that a few plotholes had arisen from my story that I had not taken into account. Now I've finished both series and I'm starting this story over again, with a similar concept and new twists and turns to keep things interesting. 

Oh yeah, for those who have read some of my uncompleted stories before and haven't read the update on my profile, I'm discontinuing all the unfinished stories because I've lost track of where they're supposed to go, or the storylines don't interest me as much as they used to. In the case of this one, I realized I needed to finish the two series before I continued, and I'd already threw in enough plotholes to completely offset my goal of following both storylines. So, without further ado, I present the new YYH/RK crossover by crosstrigger333, Hitokiri!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin.

**Hitokiri**  
by crosstrigger333

Chapter 1: Return of the Hitokiri

It was a bright sunny day in the historic city of Kyoto, Japan. The sky was clear and the many old temples and buildings were as astonishing to look at as ever. The train station was bustling that day with many professors and students from around Japan to attend a history conference held on that peaceful day in the middle of May. Among them was a brown-haired young woman wearing a modest blue tanktop and tan shorts, whose 10 o'clock train that particular morning had just arrived at Kyoto.

"Hey, honey, wake up, we're here," she shook her sleeping husband, a tall dark-haired man wearing a green blazer, a white t-shirt, and jeans, who had slept through the entire trip from Tokyo. The woman began gently, and then, her temper noticably rising, began to shake him furiously. "_YUSUKE, YOU IDIOT, WAKE UP!!!_" she yelled in his ear.

"Gaah!" the man fell over in a daze. "Jeez, Keiko, I was just napping!"

"Damn it, Yusuke, I manage to get us a free three-day trip to Kyoto because my professor wants me to attend this history conference, and all you can do is sleep through it?! Show some appreciation for my work!"

"Alright, alright..." said Yusuke. "It's great that you got us this trip, Keiko. I appreciate your work."

"Now was that so hard?" asked the young wife. Yusuke just muttered something under his breath. This was the tone of daily conversation between the husband and wife, Yusuke and Keiko Urameshi. Keiko was now in college, a third-year Japanese History student at Tokyo University, and a top student at that. She was such a favorite of her professors that she was awarded free tickets to attend this prestigious history conference.

Yusuke, having missed all of high school, now runs a small dojo near Tokyo University. He still yearns for the bouts that he had in the past with strong fighters like Toguro and Sensui that had constantly pushed his limits, but, for the sake of his wife, has decided to help keep their income going so they could still live while she was still in school. As such, he has missed the second Demon World Tournament in favor of giving Keiko a livable home. Though he regrets not fighting in the Tournament, he knew that Keiko had given enough up for his sake and he had to do the same for her. This small week-long vacation to Kyoto was his first time away from Tokyo in a long time.

After calling a cab to their hotel, they dropped their suitcases off in their room. "So what now?" asked Yusuke as Keiko was switching her clothes for something more formal, a white blouse and a black skirt.

"I'm going to meet my professor for lunch," she told him. "After that, we go to the conference, so you're on your own for this afternoon."

"WHAT?" yelled Yusuke. "You let me come with you to Kyoto for the weekend just so you could leave me and go off by yourself?!"

"Listen, Yusuke, the conference isn't something that you'd be too interested in," Keiko told him. "We'll spend time together tonight, so for now just stick with it."

"You're just getting back at me for all those times I left you alone, aren't you?" muttered the 21-year-old ex-Spirit Detective.

"At least I'm not telling you to wait for three years," smiled Keiko, picking up her bag. "I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"Sure," muttered Yusuke as Keiko left. "Man, now what am I supposed to do for an entire afternoon in Kyoto?"

Yusuke didn't really feel up to doing anything alone at that point, especially in a city like Kyoto. The young husband decided to just relax for a bit and watch some old samurai movies on the television. Just then there was a knock at the door. Yusuke got up and answered it, revealing a certain blue-haired girl who he had become familiar with in his days as a Spirit Detective. "B-Botan?!"

"We have trouble," gasped Botan. She had obviously been running through the streets of Kyoto trying not to attract suspicion by flying on her oar. "Koenma's been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?!" cried Yusuke. "Isn't Kuwabara the Human Realm agent enforcing the 'No Demon Trouble in the Living World' law?"

"He is," Botan answered. "And he was beaten. Our enemy isn't a demon, Yusuke. He's a human, and he told Kuwabara that he specifically wanted to see you!"

"Well, shit," sighed Yusuke. "Alright, as long as I'm back before tonight. Keiko's scarier than Toguro when she's angry."

* * *

Botan lead Yusuke to the outskirts of Kyoto, up some old stairs to a mountain.

"Well this is the place he wanted to meet us," said Botan, looking at her map. "Mt. Hiei."

"Aside from the fact that our friend has the same name as this big rock, I don't see anything special about this place," said Yusuke, noticing an opening in the side of the mountain. "He's probably inside this cave here. Stay out here, Botan. I'm going in."

"Be careful," said Botan as Yusuke ran inside.

The cavern walls were lined with torches and the smell of oil. Yusuke followed the lit path, knowing full well that they lead to his adversary who had taken down Kuwabara. 'So much for a vacation,' he thought, smiling. 'Well, these past few years have been kind of dull for me with Keiko being in college and all. I'm honestly glad that I got a chance to kick some ass again.' The lit path lead Yusuke to a small opening to the other side of the mountain. A collapsed stone bridge at the end of the path seemed like it had once lead to a building of some sort in the large canyon made by the mountains. The debris at the bottom of the basin confirmed that the building had been burned down, and the faint smell of oil was an indication of how.

"Alright I'm here!" Yusuke called. The yell echoed through the basin, seeming like it could carry on for miles.

"Urameshi, am I right?" a voiced echoed back. Yusuke looked down toward the center of the debris to see a man covered in bandages and wearing a blue kimono. He had a sheathed katana in one hand, and a bound toddler-looking Koenma in his other hand.

"Yusuke!" the pacifier-wearing prince of the Spirit World yelled. "Get down here and help me, damn it!"

"Good to see you too, pacifier breath," muttered Yusuke, jumping down. "Alright, Mr. Mummy, let the brat go!"

"Gladly," smirked the bandaged man, tossing the prince high over the mountain.

"Th-that's not what I meant!!!" stuttered the shocked ex-Spirit Detective.

"_YUSUKE YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!_" Koenma screamed as he flew high into the air. Just then, Botan flew over on her oar and caught the toddler-like prince.

"Phew, I was almost a spirit pancake," muttered Koenma. "Thanks, Botan."

"No problem," said the girl. She looked at Yusuke and the bandaged man beginning to face off. "Who is that, Koenma?"

"A dangerous man," said Koenma. "It's hard to say how strong he is compared to Yusuke but he knocked out Kuwabara in a matter of seconds."

Meanwhile, Yusuke was glad to see Botan had flown up and caught the toddler before anything bad had happened. He then glared at the bandaged man. "Alright, pal, who are you and why did you call me here?"

"Yusuke Urameshi," smirked the man. "Your accomplishments as a Spirit Detective and as a Mazoku are well known throughout the Spirit World. My name is Shishio Makoto. I am a swordsman who lived during the chaos of one of Japan's bloodiest revolutions, was betrayed and defeated in the time after, when I nearly overthrew the Meiji regime, and have come back from the dead in order to finish what I started. But the reason I wanted to meet you is separate from all of that." The man unsheathed his katana. "You are incredibly strong, Urameshi. In the span of about 2 years you progressed in strength from an average human boy to that of what could be considered a god."

"What's your point?" asked Yusuke.

"I thought it would be interesting to see how my strength compares to yours," he smirked.

"You're challenging me to a fight, is that it?" asked Yusuke, taking off his blazer and getting into a fighting stance. "Alrighty then, bring it on. I've been waiting for years for a good brawl." To this, Shishio smirked and disappeared. 'He's fast!' thought Yusuke, looking around. 'Where is he?' The ex-Spirit Detective looked around trying to see where his foe had gone to.

"THERE YOU ARE!" he cried, turning to his left and throwing a hard right jab into Shishio's face, knocking him into the debris.

"Bingo!" Botan cheered from above.

Shishio got up from the ground and picked up his katana. "That was good, Urameshi. You're as strong as they say." He disappeared again.

"Not this time!" shouted Yusuke, disappearing as well. The two swift fighters ran around each other, trying to look for an opening to strike. Yusuke made the first move by charging at Shishio, concentrating his demon energy into his fist. "Here I come, Shishio!" The bandage-clad fighter sidestepped to the left quickly, causing Yusuke's punch to miss him by about two inches. Shishio's katana suddenly ignited as he swung it at Yusuke, which he noticed and dodged as the tip of the sword made a small burning cut on his right arm.

"Damn it..." muttered Yusuke, holding his small bleeding wound which had a searing burn.

"Impressive, Urameshi," chuckled Shishio. "Had you not noticed my Homuradama, it would have completely taken off your arm, as well as burned it to the point where there would be no chance to heal it."

"Yeah, well, close calls are my specialty," said Yusuke. "And so is kicking ass!" The ex-Spirit Detective charged at Shishio again, concentrating his demon energy into his right fist. Shishio sidestepped again, which Yusuke noticed right away. "Not this time, bastard!" Yusuke turned his body, revealing that he had concentrated his spirit energy into his left fist, and threw a strong punch with his left hand at Shishio. Shishio turned his body to the right and stepped back an inch, causing the punch to graze him and take off some of his bandages.

"Not so fast," said Shishio, catching the back of Yusuke's t-shirt collar with his gloved free hand. "Homuradama was the first of my secret sword techniques. Now feel my second, Guren Kaina!" Shishio put the tip of his sword against his glove and ignited it. Yusuke didn't have time to react as he was engulfed by a large explosion.

"Yusuke!" cried Botan.

"Shishio Makoto..." said Koenma. "How...how did you get so strong?"

Shishio smiled as he emerged from the smoke of his attack and picked another glove out of his kimono and put it on his free hand. "How do you like it, Urameshi? An equivalent of one of my attacks in life, the Guren Kaina. These gloves have explosive chemicals dissolved in them, and they release quite a bit of power when ignited." There was no answer from the smoke. "Is that the extent of your power, Urameshi? What a disappointment. I was hoping I'd have a better challenge in taking control of Japan this time around." Still no answer. "Well, I guess not. I know for a fact that there is no weapon in the Living World that can match you in power, so I suppose I will reign uncontested using the philosophy I brought to Japan all those years ago: that the strong survive, and the weak die. As far as I can see, your friend Kuwabara is borderline between strong and weak, so I suppose anyone weaker than him will just have to die."

Just then, a large red sphere of demon energy shot out from the smoke, surprising Shishio. The bandaged fighter didn't have time to react as the ball slammed into him, blasting him into the mountain wall. Yusuke emerged from the clearing smoke, his shirt gone, revealing the mark of the Mazoku all over his body.

"That was my Demon Gun," smiled Yusuke. "The demon equivalent of one of my own favorite attacks, the Spirit Gun. Packs quite a punch, doesn't it?"

"Yusuke..." whispered Koenma. "I know you're strong. I hope that's enough to beat Shishio. There's something very dangerous about that man."

"Normally, I wouldn't care about your stupid philosophy," said Yusuke. "But if you think that I'm going to let you rule this world letting everyone weaker than Kuwabara die, then you've got to loosen those bandages around your head!"

A laugh came from the mountain wall where Yusuke had blown Shishio. The bandage clad fighter emerged from the rubble, with some bandages around his chest noticably blown off from Yusuke's powerful attack. "I'm happy that you came, Yusuke Urameshi," smirked Shishio, picking up his katana. "Fighting with you is truly an honor."

"Just shut up," muttered Yusuke, holding his right arm up pointing his index finger at Shishio. Yusuke began to charge the tip of his finger with demon energy and fired another Demon Gun at Shishio. The swordsman wasted no time to swing his sword at a downward angle at the ball, cutting it and rendering the attack useless. "Damn it..." muttered Yusuke, firing several more shots in quick succession, each of which Shishio cut in a similar fashion to the first one.

"I'm sure you have a better attack than that," said Shishio. "One that I can't cut with a simple gesture."

"You asked for it!" shouted Yusuke, charging a much larger amount of energy into his Demon Gun. "Try this on for size, bastard!" He fired it.

"So much energy..." Shishio whispered to himself, smirking as the blast engulfed him. "His full power? Magnificent..." The Demon Gun took out a large chunk of the mountain wall, and Shishio was nowhere to be seen.

"Did he do it?" asked Botan. Koenma remained silent.

"Just stay dead, you son of a bitch," muttered Yusuke.

"I don't plan to die just yet," a voiced came from behind him, shocking the ex-Spirit Detective. Shishio, clutching his chest with his left hand and breathing heavily, was still alive. He had taken noticeable damage from Yusuke's blast, but was still alive enough to hold his katana.

"How did you...?"

"Your attack was incredibly strong, but so am I," he laughed, stabbing Yusuke in the back with his sword. The young man spit out blood from the attack. Shishio pulled his sword out, letting Yusuke fall on his knees coughing up blood. He was bent over, knowing full well that he was helpless, but unable to stand.

Shishio smiled. "You're very impressive, Yusuke. You managed to move your body just enough so that my katana didn't pierce any of your vital points. I don't have enough energy left to ignite my sword, but I've got enough to kill you now." Shishio moved to Yusuke's front side, where he was still coughing up blood. He held his katana high above his head, ready to cleave the helpless fighter's skull in two. "It truly has been an honor."

'This is the end...' thought Yusuke. 'I'm sorry, everyone...Keiko...Botan...Koenma...Kuwabara...'

"YUSUKE!" cried Botan, about to go down to the fight herself.

"Botan, don't!" Koenma commanded.

"But sir, Yusuke is..."

"We can't help him," said Koenma. "If we go down there Shishio will be sure to kill us as well! Yusuke...I'm sorry..."

Just then, the katana fell backward out of Shishio's hand, piercing the ground behind him. "What?!" the bandaged man cried. "How could this be?" He looked at his hand, which was beginning to fade in and out. "His attack..." Shishio realized. "To think it would be so powerful that it would exhaust my temporary life energy as well." To this, he smiled, picking up his katana with his other hand and sheathing it. "Farewell, my worthy opponent. I plan to fight you again when I fully come back to life in one and a half years. I will be a much better challenge then." A portal opened behind Shishio after he said that.

"That's a gate to Spirit World!" shouted Koenma. "Botan, get me down there!"

"_Now_ he wants to go down there," muttered Botan, flying toward Yusuke and Shishio. The bandaged fighter leapt into the gate to the pseudospace between worlds and his body turned into a misty spirit as he did so. The portal closed behind him, right as Botan and Koenma arrived.

"Shit," muttered Koenma.

"Yusuke, are you alright?" asked Botan, running over to the fallen fighter.

"Damn it!" cried Yusuke, slamming his fist into the ground. "He escaped! Even with my Mazoku form he..."

"Don't blame yourself, Yusuke," said Koenma. "He's in spirit form now, so he's not going to be able to cause trouble for a while. The question is, what's our next move?"

"He said that he's going to come back to life," Yusuke told him. "Is there a way that he can?"

"I'm not sure," said Koenma. "There is no way that I personally know of, but my father might."

"Damn...it..." whispered Yusuke as he fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

NARRATOR VOICE: Yusuke's Kyoto vacation has been cut short by the return of Shishio Makoto, a swordsman who had died over a century ago. Yusuke's defeat brings up some questions: How did Shishio come back to life? How did he become so strong? And how does he plan to come back permanently?

* * *

A/N: Haha, that narrator part was fun, just because I thought it was cool how they did it in the show. Yes, I have seen every episode of Yu Yu Hakusho, and the movie (Poltergeist Report, which wasn't as good, and not just because of the crappy dubbing), and I know how everything goes. I am completely aware of how strong Yusuke and everyone becomes, and I do have an answer to all of the questions brought up by the narrator. I also know the way that the story will end, and have the basis for how the story will go.

On another note, man, it has been way too long since I've written! I tried making this fight scene as long as possible without making it boring, and I tried making Shishio not so completely overpowered as he was in Fate of the Hitokiri, the original YYH/RK crossover that I wrote. If what I did worked, then it should be reminiscent of some of the awesome fights in Yu Yu Hakusho and Rurouni Kenshin.

I also tried to expand Keiko's role in Yusuke's life. Yusuke proposed to her near the beginning of the Three Kings saga, and I think that he followed through with the promise once Keiko graduated high school. However, I don't think that Keiko would stop her education because of being married, so I had Yusuke become a source of income for the two by running a dojo. (BTW, I realize that I am writing based on the Funimation dub because that was the one I watched first and the one that seems right for me to write about. But even though I watched the dub, I refuse to spell her name as Kayko, because that really doesn't feel right.)

To all who read this, review! I'll update again when I have at least 10 reviews on this story so I know it's appreciated. Even a review that only says 'cool' will count as a review so just put something in. I don't like writing not knowing if my stories are liked or not.


	2. The Millenium Tournament

A/N: Okay, I admit, 10 reviews was wishful thinking on my part, especially since this story just got started and nothing has really happened yet, and this story will probably be forgotten if I stubbornly wait for it. That's cool, I'll just make it my goal for an average on later chapters, when the really good stuff starts to come in. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. Alright, folks, read and review! 

**Hitokiri  
**by crosstrigger333

_Previously: A swordsman who had died over a century ago named Shishio Makoto has returned to challenge Yusuke to a fight. The ex-Spirit Detective, itching for a worthy opponent, accepted his challenge, and the brawl commenced. However, despite Yusuke's powerful attacks and his Mazoku form, Shishio managed to catch him off guard. Yusuke's strength did take its toll on Shishio, who was forced to run before he could kill Yusuke. Can our heroes find a way to defeat their new enemy, who was strong enough to defeat Yusuke in his full strength?_

**Chapter 2:** The Millenium Tournament

_"Farewell, my worthy opponent. I plan to fight you again when I fully come back to life in one and a half years. I will be a much better challenge then."_

_"Damn it...Shishio, get back here!"_

_"Another day, Yusuke. Another day."_

_"SHISHIO!!!!"_

* * *

"_NO!_" Yusuke sat straight up in a bed, breathing heavily. He took a moment to take in his surroundings: a queen-sized bed, a television, a cupboard, a plant next to a table with a writing pad and a pen, and a window overlooking Kyoto. "I'm back at the hotel," Yusuke realized. "Wonder how long it's been."

"Actually, you've been unconscious for about two days," a voice came from outside the door. A brown haired young man wearing a suit and a red headband on his forehead walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, Koenma," Yusuke answered. "He didn't cut me very much."

"You were stabbed," Koenma told him. "It wasn't fatal, thank goodness, but Shishio obviously isn't an opponent that you should underestimate."

"Tell me about it," said Yusuke. "Wait..._TWO DAYS_?! That means..."

"_LET ME AT HIM! LET GO OF ME!_" a loud feminine voice emanated from outside the room.

"Calm down, Keiko, please..." A dissheveled looking Keiko burst into the room, with a helpless looking Botan holding on to her trying to keep her from getting her anger out.

"_YUSUKE, YOU JERK! YOU COULDN'T GO A DAY WITHOUT GETTING IN A FIGHT AND GETTING HURT, COULD YOU?!_"

"Now, Keiko, please," Koenma began, but it was obvious she didn't hear him, because she broke free of Botan's grasp and slapped her husband across the face.

"Keiko, it wasn't like that..." said Yusuke, rubbing his cheek. "After you left Botan came and told me Koenma had been kidnapped. I had to go and save him."

"Botan filled me in already..." said Keiko, seemingly calmed down a little, like the slap she gave him released all of the anger she had built up inside her and there was none left. "But it still doesn't change the fact that I was worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry," the young husband apologized, sighing.

"Well look who's up," another voice came from the door. In walked a familiar tall orange-haired man and a shorter, effeminate-looking red-haired man.

"Kuwabara," Yusuke smiled at the orange-haired one. "Good to see you're okay."

"Yeah, that Shishio guy was way tougher than I thought," said Kuwabara. "He said the only reason he was letting me live was to tell you to come, right before he knocked me out."

"How are you feeling, Yusuke?" asked the red-haired man.

"Not bad considering I got stabbed," the ex-Spirit Detective chuckled. "I guess Botan relayed the message to you too, Kurama?"

"Bingo," smiled Botan, closing the door. "Koenma told us all to meet here, and we just happened to come when you woke up."

"Yes, now that we're all here, we can get down to business," said Koenma. "Yusuke and Kuwabara, you saw firsthand how strong our enemy is. Shishio Makoto is not an enemy that we can underestimate. He is dangerous and, in one and a half years, very much alive."

"Alive, sir?" asked Botan. "What do you mean?"

"I did some research after we got back to Spirit World," said Koenma. "Evidently there is a way for the dead to come back to the living, even if they all have places set up for them. It's called the Millenium Tournament."

"The what?" asked Keiko. "Another Tournament?"

"Yes," Koenma told her. "It's a fighting tournament for human spirits, similar to the Makai Tournament that Yusuke founded a few years ago. My father set it up about two thousand years ago, to prevent a revolt of the spirits of some of the strongest human warriors that ever lived. You see, death in the Living World is the beginning of an afterlife for human spirits. Two thousand years ago, many of the strongest human spirits from the darkest sector of Hell staged a revolt, hoping that they would be allowed to return to the living. My father set up this tournament every one thousand years to pit the fighters against each other, allowing the winners an even greater prize than simply returning to life. They are allowed to return forever."

"Forever?" asked Kuwabara. "Dang, that's a pretty good deal."

"Yes, it is," Koenma continued. "And very difficult. Immortality is a bit more complicated than simply returning to life, as Yusuke had done some years ago. It involves a contract, making sure that no matter what happens, the soul will remain within the body, and the body remain strong to protect the soul, meaning that age, disease, injuries, and everything else that could possibly harm a normal human body will not. In other words, the human is beyond eternal life, they are invincible. This can only be effective if both the contractor and the signer agree to return to life forever. The Millenium Tournament promises the competitors that Spirit World is agreeing to allow passage to the living world for eternity."

"But these fighters are very strong, are they not?" asked Kurama. "What is to keep some of the more morally unsound ones from wreaking havoc on the living once they come back?"

"That's true," said Koenma. "The fighters have been incredibly strong, many reaching levels beyond Toguro at his full strength, an incredible feat for a human, as you already know. However, there have been two Millenium Tournaments so far, neither of which had a winner."

"What?" asked Yusuke. "Why?"

"That was my father's strategy," Koenma told him. "The fighters fight in teams of five, meaning that the likelihood of the strongest being defeated are much greater. Also, he placed some of the members of the Spirit Defense Force in some select teams, ensuring that the teams that come out on top have his own people, and so there is never a winning team. Normally, the strongest fighters that are not on my father's side are killed by his men."

"Killed?" asked Botan. "But they're dead already!"

"The entire tournament was set up to prevent the strongest spirits from revolting," said Koenma. "As such, to prevent any uprising, the competitors are granted bodies matching their own at the point in their lives when they were at their peak. The winners are allowed to keep the body and return to the living world as immortals. The souls of those who forfeit are sent back to where they came from at the end of the Tournament. The competitors who are killed in this tournament, however, lose the body and their soul."

"You bet your afterlife against the chance to live again for eternity," said Kurama. "That's quite a gamble, though it is ingenious that the competitors would fight for their own self-interest, and making sure that there is no second best. No warrior would disagree to this, and there would be no mass organization of fighters to overthrow the king. The tournament will naturally place the strongest fighters against each other, and if it is made certain that there is no winner, every problem is solved."

"It's very likely that there will be a winner now," said Koenma. "As I said, many fighters have risen beyond the level of Toguro at full strength. However, if you recall, Toguro at full power had the strength of an upper B-class apparition. My father's own Spirit Defense Force is classified as upper A-class. However, Yusuke in his Mazoku form is classified as upper S-class, and Shishio managed to fight on equal ground with and even defeat him. Shishio is easily the strongest competitor the Millenium Tournament has ever seen, and for any other competitor to match him is less than unlikely. Shishio did somehow return to the living for a time, unnoticed by us in Reikai, and so his spiritual body now has the strength that he had when he fought you, Yusuke."

"That means that if he wins the Tournament, he can live for eternity in the Human World with a body that closely matches Yusuke in strength," Kurama concluded. "And judging by what you've told me, Shishio's ability to read Yusuke's fighting style having never witnessed it before his fight means that he is quick and calculating. He is strong in mind as well as body, a dangerous combination, and if he were to come back to life he can not be stopped, and with immortality, he never will be."

"So you mean to tell me that Shishio needs to be beat in this Tournament?" asked Yusuke. "But we can't enter if we're alive?"

"Afraid not," said Koenma. "And you must be a _human _spirit. A barrier similar to the one between Ningenkai and Makai prevents anyone possessing demon energy into the arena. Strength limiters similar to the one Hokushin was wearing when you first met are required for non-competitors. They cannot be removed from inside the tournament area, meaning that you, Hiei, and Kurama will not be able to fight Shishio as long as he is in the tournament."

"So we're screwed unless we can find a human who died that can beat an S-class demon," sighed Kuwabara. "The only one I can think of is Sensui, but he never made it to Spirit World, right?"

"That's right," said Kurama. "Itsuki took him to that alternate dimension so his soul would not be judged. Unfortunately, this means that Sensui's spirit is not able to participate in this Tournament."

"Wait, his name is Shishio Makoto, right?" asked Keiko. "He was the man who tried to overthrow the Meiji government about ten years after the Bakumatsu, am I right?"

"That's right," Koenma told her. "But history texts say nothing about him because all records of his existence were destroyed by the Meiji government. How do you know about him?"

"There was one that was missed," said Keiko. "The recordbook of Sadojima Hoji, Shishio's right-hand man and organizer of his forces. It was presented yesterday at the history conference as one of the biggest finds of the year. It had all of the plans laid out for Shishio to throw Japan in a state of chaos so he could take control. It also documents how the plans were thwarted thanks to the efforts of a few individuals, including Saito Hajime, former captain of the Shinsengumi's third squadron, and the Hitokiri Battousai."

"The Hitokiri Battousai was the man who was considered unbeatable during the Bakumatsu, am I correct?" asked Kurama. "I seem to recall that he disappeared after the revolution and there was no record of him ever returning. If there were no records of Shishio's existence, but Battousai had returned, then it's likely that he was the one who defeated him."

"Do you think he could possibly be strong enough now?" asked Botan.

"Doubtful," sighed Koenma, taking a the pen and pad from the table and writing something. "But since he defeated Shishio in life, then he is our best candidate for the tournament. Shishio's strength, cunning, and ambition make him a most dangerous opponent, and if Battousai defeated him, he would have needed to be on par with him on all of those qualities. If we can train Battousai to the level that he can face Shishio in the ring, and he is defeated again, Shishio will no longer be a threat."

"Wait, this Battousai was a killer, right?" asked Yusuke. "Then if he becomes stronger than Shishio, wouldn't we have the same problem?"

Koenma chuckled, tearing the paper he wrote on off the pad. "Don't worry, I know a bit more about Battousai than you think. You'll see what I mean when you go recruit him for the tournament."

"Recruit him?" asked Kuwabara. "B-But he's..."

"Botan, I want you to take Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama to this sector of Reikai tomorrow," said Koenma, handing her the paper. "After that, I need you to head back to the Gate of Judgment. I'll be needing you for something afterwards."

"Alright, sir," said Botan, pocketing the slip of paper. "I guess we're dismissed then?" Koenma nodded.

* * *

"Man this food looks great!" cheered Yusuke, picking up some fish with his chopsticks. He and Keiko were sitting in a restaurant later that evening. After the news from Koenma, Yusuke decided to spend the rest of the day with his wife in Kyoto before he would leave for Spirit World in the morning. However, he did notice that Keiko hadn't spoken much since everyone had left the hotel room. At that moment, she was just staring at the plates set up at the table with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "You alright, honey?" asked Yusuke.

"I thought this was all over," sighed Keiko. "I know you miss fighting, Yusuke. I could see it in your eyes every time I came home. I just thought that it would be a few more years before anyone could seriously hurt you anymore."

"Surprised me, too. But I'm fine now," smiled Yusuke.

"Yeah, yeah," Keiko smiled back. "I guess I was secretly hoping that your fighting days were over, and that I didn't need to worry about you anymore. I didn't need to wonder if you were safe every night. I guess that was wishful thinking on my part."

"Hey, hey, no more being depressed," said Yusuke, picking up a piece of tofu with his chopsticks and putting it on her rice. "I'll find Battousai tomorrow. If he's as strong as you all say he is, then I'm sure Shishio's going to hard pressed to come back. Until then, I'm not gonna be doing any fighting, alright?"

"I won't hold you to that promise, because I know how hard it will be for you to keep," laughed Keiko. "Alright, but you better not tell me to wait for three years this time." She held her right arm up like she was firing a Spirit Gun. "Or I'll head to Reikai and hunt you down myself. Bang." To that, Yusuke smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

NARRATOR VOICE: Our heroes now know exactly how their enemy plans to come back to life, and now Yusuke and his friends must recruit a new ally, the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, who originally defeated Shishio. But will the legendary assassin of the Bakumatsu be able to defeat Shishio in the Millenium Tournament, and if he does, will he pose an even bigger threat?

* * *

A/N: All fans of Rurouni Kenshin should know the answer to the last part of that last question, haha.

Okay, enough of that. This chapter was here to introduce the Millenium Tournament, which I had made in the first YYH/RK crossover I wrote. One thing I didn't explain in the first story that was actually bothering me was that there was this tournament for absolutely no reason whatsoever, and Kenshin and everyone was going to participate. This chapter gives a bit of insight into the the Millenium Tournament and the reason for its existence, and gives much better depth to the story.

The Kenshingumi will come in next chapter, so until then, give me some reviews!


	3. Meiji Era

A/N: Is it too much to ask for a few reviews? Well, I got a few, but only three were on this story which is actually being updated. (Thanks a lot for those, by the way.) Apparently, I updated this story here which I thought a lot of people would enjoy, and I get reviews, story alerts, and favorite authored on stories that I wrote over five years ago, but not as many on this one. Maybe it was wrong for me to put this in the Yu Yu Hakusho section. 

Sorry if I'm being picky again, but I put a lot of work into this story, trying very hard to combine both Rurouni Kenshin and Yu Yu Hakusho into a crossover without messing with the original storyline of either. I just want to know whether the people who read this story enjoy it or not.

**Hitokiri**  
by crosstrigger333

_Previously: After Yusuke's defeat by Shishio Makoto, the dead swordsman hinted at his return in one and a half years. Two days later, Koenma has figured out how. Every thousand years, the Spirit World holds a Millenium Tournament for its strongest spirits, with a reward of another chance to live. The tournament has never had a winner, but with Shishio's strength, he just might be able to claim that reward. Now, Yusuke and his team find that their last hope lies with the only person to ever defeat Shishio, the Hitokiri Battousai. Can they recruit the legendary manslayer, and will he be strong enough to face the bandaged fighter?_

**Chapter 3:** Meiji Era

Spirit World was vast, far more than Yusuke initially believed. The Gate of Judgment was the only part of the Spirit World that he had really visited, but from that gate there were many paths: yellow stone bridges branching out for miles upon miles, and floating stone platforms leading into the sky. Below lay more bridges, more floating stone platforms, all hovering over a deep misty abyss with the River Styx flowing below.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were walking along one of the many paths that lead from the Gate of Judgment, lead by Botan on her oar. They had started promptly at 8 A.M. Tokyo time, and, as confirmed by Kuwabara's watch, it was now 7 P.M.

"Man, I'm exhausted," muttered Kuwabara. "And hungry. You got any food, guys?"

"We just ate two hours ago," said Kurama. "Botan, how far is it?"

"A bit further, hang on," Botan told him from atop the oar. "Alright, a right turn here, and bingo! It's right over there."

"This is where we'll find the Battousai?" asked Yusuke. They had stopped in front of a large, red gate, in a long white wall.

"Yes," Botan told him. "As I've once said, my guiding spirits to the Spirit World is only the beginning of the journey to the afterlife. The final stretch for every spirit is to take a long walk down the path from the Gate of Judgment to where we made a place for them. That is, if they died with evil hearts, they would be sent to one of the darker sectors of Spirit World, but if they were good in life, they were sent to a place where they would feel most comfortable living for eternity. The reason we have so many paths is that every person or demon has a place and a time when they were used to living in life."

"Run that by me again?" asked Yusuke.

"Alright, this door leads to an Early Meiji Era Japan," said Botan. "It was created as a place for good human spirits who felt most comfortable in life during this period. You're headed for Spirit Tokyo, a replica of Tokyo during the 1870s."

"So this is what is meant by making a place for the dead?" asked Kurama. "Incredible."

"So, Battousai is in there," said Kuwabara. "All right, let's go in!"

"You all go on ahead," Botan told them. She tossed Kurama a small package, which he pocketed right away. "There's some money for anything you may need. I'm needed back at the Gate of Judgment. I'll be back soon, so good luck finding him!" And with that, the blue-haired kimono-clad young woman took off back from where they came from.

"Okay, let's find the Battousai," said Yusuke, walking up to the gate and pushing the door open. A blinding white flash engulfed the group as the gate opened.

* * *

"It's not often that I have a young woman so interested in the life of a killer," said a tall man in a suit. "But I suppose I could tell you what I've found." 

"Thank you so much, Professor Yamazaki," said Keiko. She was in the office of Professor Daisuke Yamazaki, in the Center for Archaeological Operations in Kyoto University. It was simple room with a desk and a bookshelf filled with textbooks on Japanese History, particularly from the beginning of the Tokugawa Shogunate and up through the Meiji Era. Professor Yamazaki himself was the man who uncovered the recordings of Sadojima Hoji, hidden in a chamber covered by rocks in what was formerly the Shrine of Six Gates in Mt. Hiei, where Yusuke had fought Shishio.

The brown haired man adjusted his glasses and his tie and opened his laptop. "I took many notes on the recordings themselves," he told Keiko. "Here is what I've found on Shishio Makoto. He was one of the Hitokiri of the Bakumatsu, but he was an unknown. If you know a bit of history of the Shinsengumi or the Choshu Ishin Shishi, you'd know about the Ikedaya incident."

"That was where the famous encounter between the Choshu clan and the Shinsengumi took place, right?" asked Keiko, to which Professor Yamazaki nodded. "Choshu had a plan to set fire to Kyoto and capture the daimyo of the Aizu clan at the time, but this plan was found out by the Shinsengumi and they attacked the Ikedaya, where Choshu was holding their meeting. It was considered a crushing blow to the Ishin Shishi."

"Impressive, young lady," the professor clapped. "You really know your history. I'm happy my colleague in Tokyo allowed you to attend our conference."

"Thank you," smiled Keiko. "Please, continue."

"Alright. Now, I'm sure you know a bit about the Hitokiri Battousai. He was originally an assassin for Choshu, but after the Ikedaya affair, Shishio Makoto took the role of assassin in the shadows, and Hitokiri Battousai became a swordsman for Choshu, making himself known to the Shinsengumi and the people of Japan. In a way, Shishio Makoto was the successor of Hitokiri Battousai."

'Battousai's successor?' thought Keiko. 'Yusuke is trying to find Battousai, but if Shishio replaced him, then he must be...'

"Well, Shishio was easily a powerful swordsman and an excellent assassin," Professor Yamazaki continued. "In every way as skilled and smart as Battousai. Shishio had assassinated many men, some so important that if the people of Japan knew about it at the time, he would have toppled the Meiji Government with this knowledge and done whatever he wished to the entire nation. And so, during the Boshin Wars, the assassin was assassinated."

"Assassinated how?" asked Keiko.

"In one of the cruelest ways that anyone could imagine," Professor Yamazaki answered, adjusting his glasses. "He was drenched in oil and burned by the very people he killed for."

'That explains why he was covered in bandages,' thought Keiko. 'But if he was killed...'

"You must be wondering if he was burned to death how he was able to nearly take over Japan, is that right?" asked the professor. Keiko nodded. "It's true he was burned," he continued. "But not to death. Shishio survived. From there, he began his takeover. He gathered many dangerous fighters from around Japan to his cause to overthrow the Meiji Government, who had been wronged by the new regime and wished for everything to change. He then used his forces to take over small villages as a display of his power, in order to let the government know that he was still alive. Ten years later, he was going to carry out his full plan to take down the Meiji. Coinciding with his sense of irony, he was going to set Kyoto ablaze, just as Choshu had planned so many years before at the Ikedaya."

"Oh dear..." said Keiko. "Take down the government with a plan that they themselves had come up with?"

"Exactly," said the professor. "Shishio's plan would be to use his followers and his elite attack squad to start fires all around Kyoto in order to keep the police busy, while he sailed from Osaka to Tokyo, where the central government was. He had purchased a state-of-the-art battleship from overseas, which he called the Rengoku, and planned to bombard Tokyo with it. Do you know about the arrival of the Black Ships?"

"That's what the Japanese call the American ships lead by Commodore Matthew Perry that arrived off the coast of Uraga in 1853," said Keiko. "So, this plan also satisfied Shishio's sense of irony."

"I'm very impressed, young lady," the professor clapped. "To think that after only a few years you've become an expert on such detailed history. Yes, Shishio planned to bombard Tokyo, and so soon after Perry's arrival, this would drive the people of Tokyo, where the central government was located, into a state of fear and chaos, exactly what he wanted. See, Shishio Makoto was one of Japan's first advocates of Social Darwinism, in that 'the strong survive and the weak die'. He believed that chaos was the natural order, and that in this world, the weak exist only to feed the strong."

"That's horrible..." whispered Keiko.

"But, with interventions from the Kyoto police and the efforts of Saito Hajime and the Hitokiri Battousai, this plan was stopped. That's where the recordings ended."

'If Shishio comes back to life, then,' thought Keiko. 'He'd still cling to that belief, and that means that he could take over Japan again. No...he beat Yusuke in his Mazoku form, after Yusuke was able to beat most of the demons in Demon World. He's strong enough to not only take over Japan, but over the entire world. Oh god, Yusuke...we have to stop him before he can do that...'

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama found themselves in the middle of a city full of old Japanese style buildings, and men and women walking around in older style clothing. The sky was blue and the air smelled clean and fresh. 

"You sure this is Tokyo?" asked Kuwabara.

"According to Botan, yes," Kurama answered. "Well, I suppose we should search for the Battousai now?"

A growl emerged from Kuwabara's stomach as if to answer Kurama's question. Kuwabara just gave a nervous chuckle as the red-haired young man just sighed.

"I'm kind of hungry too," said Yusuke. "I'm sure the fate of the world can wait a little. I'm smelling something good right now, so how about we head in that direction?"

"I suppose there's no arguing with a man's stomach," laughed Kurama. "I believe it's coming from that restaurant over there."

The three young men walked toward the restaurant. It was a small establishment with two floors, and the characters for 'Akabeko' written on a sign over the door. Kuwabara opened the door, where he was greeted by a young woman with brown hair and a maid's outfit.

"Welcome," she bowed. "Oh, I guess we have some visitors?" Yusuke looked puzzled until she pointed to his clothes. He looked around the establishment. Every man was wearing yukatas and hakamas, and the women were all wearing kimonos. Yusuke was wearing his green blazer, white t-shirt, and jeans. Kuwabara had a similar look, with a blue jacket. Kurama was wearing a white dress shirt and grey pants over some dark brown shoes. Overall, it was easy to see how the three young men from the Living World would seem strange to the Spirit Tokyo residents.

"You accept these, right?" asked Kurama, holding a coin that Botan had handed him. The woman nodded and lead the three to a seating area.

"I'm pleased that you would choose our humble establishment as a place to have a meal during your visit. My name is Tae, and I own this fine restaurant, the Akabeko. What can I get you today?"

"What do you have?" asked Yusuke.

"Get the beef nabe, trust me," a teenage boy, looking about 18 years old said to them as he walked in. He had black hair and tan skin. He wore a dark blue yukata with a white striped collar, his hakama was white and had a blue border at the bottom, and had a bokken strapped on his back. "How are things going, Tae-san?"

"Just fine, Yahiko-kun," she smiled. "I take it you've noticed our visitors?"

"Of course," said Yahiko, pointing to Yusuke. "Aren't those pants a little tight for you?"

"Isn't that dress a little girly for you?" Yusuke answered, smirkng.

"Very funny," laughed Yahiko. "In case you modern age guys didn't know, this is what we wore during the Meiji."

"I suppose it would be very roomy and comfortable," chuckled Kurama. "Tae-san, please let us try this beef nabe that Yahiko-san suggested."

"Right away," Tae smiled and left. Yahiko walked over to the three young men from the modern age and sat near them.

"We haven't been properly introduced," he smiled. "My name is Myojin Yahiko, master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu."

"My name is Minamino Shuichi," smiled Kurama. "Though, since we're in Spirit World I suppose you may refer to me as Kurama."

"Name's Kuwabara Kazuma," Kuwabara told him. "Living World agent enforcing peace between Humans and Demons."

"Urameshi Yusuke," said Yusuke. "Yo."

"So, what are you three modern-age guys doing in Spirit Tokyo?" he asked. "It's not exactly a vacation spot, you know."

"We're on official business," said Yusuke. "We're looking for the Hitokiri Battousai."

Yahiko's smile faded at this statement. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all looked at each other with slightly confused faces. Yahiko looked as if he was thinking of something. There was a long awkward silence before he finally spoke again.

"Tae-san," he called. "Bring enough nabe for another person. And it's on me."

"You don't need to do that," Kurama told him.

"Why do you want to find the Battousai?" Yahiko asked, ignoring Kurama's statement.

"Um...well, he was the one who beat Shishio Makoto, wasn't he?" asked Kuwabara. "We need him because we need to beat him again."

"Again?" asked Yahiko. "What do you mean 'again'?"

"Shishio came back to life for a little while," said Yusuke. "And he's strong."

"And in another year and a half, he'll be back for good if we don't stop him," Kuwabara finished for Yusuke.

"Yahiko-san, you seem to know about Battousai," said Kurama. "I hope you'll be able to help us."

"Alright," Yahiko nodded. "We eat first, and then we talk about Battousai."

* * *

"Kamiya Dojo?" asked Yusuke. "Why the hell are we here?" Yahiko had lead Yusuke and his friends on a short walk across Tokyo to a rather large Japanese house. The characters for 'Kamiya Dojo' were written across a large sign. The Kamiya Kasshin master didn't answer as he opened the gate to the dojo. 

"The dojo is up ahead," Yahiko pointed. "You guys wait there while I go grab Kenshin."

"Well, well, who do we have here?" said a man, looking to been in his early twenties, as he walked out of the dojo. He had brown hair in a style that resembled a rooster and a red headband. He wore a white jacket with black lining with the symbol for "evil" on the back and matching pants.

"These are some guys from the Living World, Sanosuke," Yahiko told him. "Where's Kenshin?"

"Kenshin went out to buy some miso," said a young woman, looking to be in her late teens or early twenties, walking out of the dojo. She had black hair tied with a ribbon, and was wearing an indigo kimono. "Yahiko, who are these people?"

"They're from the Living World," Yahiko repeated for her. "Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, these two are Himura Kaoru and Sagara Sanosuke, friends of Kenshin."

"Who's Kenshin?" asked Kuwabara.

"Look, it's great to meet you all and everything, but we really need to find the Battousai," said Yusuke, exasperated. "We got a dead mummy swordsman who's strong enough to take down an S-class demon about to come back to life by winning a tournament in a year and a half, and we really need the guy who beat him real soon."

Just then, a red-haired man, looking barely in his late teens, with a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek walked into the gate. He was wearing a fuschia yukata and white hakama, and brown socks. He was carrying two large buckets of what was presumably the miso on a long bamboo rod over his shoulder. "I got the miso, that I did," he said as he walked in, right before he tripped on a stray stone. "Oro?" he muttered as he struggled to keep balance, but to no avail as he crashed into the three visitors. "Orooooo..." he muttered.

"Damn it, who's this clown? I don't have time for this!" Yusuke cursed out loud as he pushed the man off of him. Yahiko, Kaoru, and Sanosuke all looked at each other and began laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" demanded Kuwabara.

"That, my friends, is the guy you've been looking for," laughed Yahiko. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, meet Himura Kenshin, formerly known as the Hitokiri Battousai."

"Oroooo..." muttered Kenshin.

* * *

NARRATOR VOICE: Yusuke and his friends have traveled to Spirit Tokyo to find the legendary Hitokiri Battousai, and now, it appears that they have succeeded. But is Himura Kenshin really the legendary manslayer of the Bakumatsu, and if he is, will he be able to face the now much more powerful Shishio Makoto in the Millenium Tournament?

* * *

A/N: And with that, we made it to the point in the story where "Fate of the Hitokiri" left off: Yusuke and co. have met the Kenshingumi, and everything beyond here is new material. It's going to get a lot more exciting, especially when the actual tournament rolls around, but until then I have to lay out the groundwork. Review! 


	4. Himura Kenshin

_A/N: Well, no sense waiting any longer. I suppose I've been out of the fanfiction circle longer than I thought, since it was never this difficult for me to get reviews when I started out. I'm still wondering how my older stories are still being favorited by new people._

_I'm debating whether I should move this story to the Anime X-overs section or not, since both YYH and RK are going to tie into this story equally. I originally didn't because, from what I've seen, many readers tend to avoid crossovers, but since I'm not getting very many readers anyway, I'm not so sure anymore._

_Okay, enough of my ranting, let's get this chapter going!_

**Hitokiri**  
by crosstrigger333

_Previously: Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama traveled to Spirit Tokyo, a replication of the city of Tokyo in Japan's Meiji Era, to search for the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. While having a meal at a restaurant, they met Myojin Yahiko, a swordsman of sorts, who lead them to the Kamiya Dojo where they met some of Yahiko's friends, Sagara Sanosuke and Himura Kaoru. As Yusuke asked about Battousai, a man with a cross-shaped scar stumbled onto the scene. Yahiko tells our heroes that this man is none other than the Hitokiri Battousai._

**Chapter 4:** Himura Kenshin

"The tea is ready!" a girl in her older teens walked in with a tray of tea cups.

"Thank you, Tsubame-chan," said Kaoru, taking a cup. Tsubame bowed and continued serving tea to everyone. The group was sitting in the dojo area, a spacious room, in a large circle a bit after Kenshin fell on the three visitors.

"I admit that I was once called the Hitokiri Battousai, that I was," said Kenshin, taking a cup from Tsubame. "But to all my friends I am named Himura Kenshin."

"Kenshin-san," said Kurama, taking a cup of tea. "It's an honor to meet you, but our time is short. What do you know about Shishio Makoto?"

"Shishio," Kenshin whispered. "He was a manslayer of the Bakumatsu just as I was. He was the assassin of the shadows kept secret except from the highest members of the Choshu Ishin Shishi, when I stepped into the light as the guerilla swordsman who battled the Shinsengumi. I fought him once in Kyoto ten years after the revolution ended."

"And you beat him right?" asked Kuwabara. "Please tell me you beat him."

"I did," said Kenshin. "But whether by skill or by luck I cannot tell you. Shishio was easily one of the strongest swordsmen I had ever faced, that he was. Would it be rude of me to ask why you want to know?"

"He came back," Yusuke told him. "That bastard came back stronger than any human really should be."

"He fought on equal ground with Yusuke," said Kurama. "Had it not been for his temporary life state, he would have killed him. Yusuke is, as you may know, considered one of the strongest beings in existence, and Shishio should not have been able to defeat him so easily."

"If what you're saying is true, I am sorry to say that your search for me has been a waste, that I am," said Kenshin. "If Shishio is as strong as you say he is, then I am clearly no match for him now."

"You beat him before!" said Kuwabara. "I mean, all you need to do is get stronger!"

"Shishio was strong before," Kenshin told him. "You say that if it weren't for the temporary state he was in he would have killed you? The same could be said about me, that it could. Shishio was as strong as I was in life, stronger even. His ability to read his opponents was every bit as good as mine, and his cunning, his strength, his iron will, everything about him made him one of the most powerful men I have ever faced in combat. If his skills have not dulled over these years, then he is most certainly strong enough to overwhelm me, that he is."

"Considering his fancy entrance earlier, I can see why he's scared," muttered Yusuke, remembering how he fell on them. Kurama nudged him as a sign that he should keep quiet.

"We are asking you to help us stop him from returning to life," Kurama continued. "In one year and a half, there will be a Millenium Tournament held for spirits of the dead: human spirits. It is a fighting tournament held for the warriors of the last millenium to allow them to live again for eternity."

"Eternal life?" asked Kaoru.

"Precisely why he needs to be stopped before this happens," Kurama finished. "He cannot be allowed to live again, otherwise there is nothing that will stop him from creating the world he planned for back in the time you fought him."

"Where the strong survive and the weak die," Kenshin finished for him.

"Shishio returning from the dead really will be a bummer," said Sanosuke. "But the way I see it, you guys can take him down easier than we can. I mean, you say Mister Loud Mouth over here is one of the strongest guys ever, right? I think it would be easier if you guys take care of things after Shishio comes back than have us risk our necks in this big fuss of a tournament."

"What the hell kind of fighters are you?!" shouted Yusuke. "Come on guys, it's a chance for you guys to come back to life for crying out loud! And you're going to give that chance to that mummy-man?"

"Seems to me that you'd love to fight him again," said Yahiko.

"Damn straight I would!" yelled Yusuke.

"Then why don't you fight him, Yusuke-san?" asked Kaoru. "Why don't you train until he comes back to life so you'll be stronger than him?"

"Because even if he does, he can't kill the mummy-man anymore," said Kuwabara. "He's invincible if he wins this tournament thing, so we gotta stop him before he does!"

"Also, we cannot enter the tournament," Kurama continued. "It is for human spirits only. This means that Yusuke and myself as demons aren't allowed, and Kuwabara isn't dead so it is also impossible for him to participate. The living world needs you now, Kenshin-san. We need the Hitokiri Battousai to defeat Shishio Makoto once again."

There was a long pause as Kenshin was obviously pondering the request presented to him by the three visitors. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke watched as their friend's grip tightened around his sword, and as his eyes stared intently at his tea, as if he were trying to boil it with his gaze. He seemed as if there were many thoughts running through his mind. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama kept waiting for his answer, Kurama being the only one who wasn't noticeably impatient. Kenshin looked up at them, finally with an answer.

"I'm sorry. I cannot help you."

* * *

"I found him!" Botan called, barging into Koenma's office. "Koenma, sir! He's here!"

"Thank you, Botan," said Koenma, jumping down from his chair and transforming into his teenage form. "Please let him in."

A man in a Spirit Defense Force uniform walked into the room. "Your little mouse-girl says you wanted to see me, Koenma-sama. Is there a matter in which you want me to attend?"

"There is," said Koenma. "Have you heard the news about one Shishio Makoto?"

"I have not," said the man.

"I won't skirt around the issue then. He's coming back," said Koenma. "And he's about to enter the upcoming Millenium Tournament."

"My my, that's a shame, isn't it?" said the man. "I take it you wish for me to fight him?"

"Actually, there is a more pressing matter at hand," Koenma told him. "Please, follow me." Koenma walked out the door, with the man following him. He turned to Botan.

"Do you need me for something else, sir?" the blue haired girl asked.

"No, Botan," said Koenma. "Please go meet Yusuke in Spirit Tokyo, and tell him that we have one team member picked for the fight against Shishio." Koenma paused before continuing. "Oh, don't spoil the surprise either."

* * *

"Miss, would you like some food?" asked a waiter. He was talking to a familiar brown-haired young woman in a red blouse and skirt. Keiko shook her head. The waiter smiled. "It's wrong for me as a gentleman to let a pretty face young woman like you sit in a dining car starving yourself."

Keiko chuckled. "No thank you. Just some water will be fine for me."

The waiter gave her a small smile and left. Keiko sighed. She just didn't feel like food when she knew what may happen. She now knew exactly why Shishio Makoto was such a threat even though he died, and why he needed to be stopped. But she was also worried. He had been strong enough to hurt Yusuke in his full demon form and now he has a chance to return to life as an immortal.

'Yusuke...' she thought to herself. 'Would this have been different if you never became Spirit Detective, and we never knew about this whole strange Spirit World business? Would we just be blissfully unaware of the peril that the world is in, or would we take the full force of the dangers that Spirit World goes through, without understanding what it truly is?' She took a sip of water. 'Every night, I still worry about you, Yusuke. You come home to our tiny apartment where you stare out the window at the moon. I know in my heart that you want to fight again, but you stay here for me, so I can have a life too. I can see it in your eyes when we eat dinner, and when you watch those Hong Kong action movies on T.V., and when we're in bed...you've really longed for the day that you could fight your best again, like in the Dark Tournament, and in Demon World.' She sighed. "It's hard for me to admit it, but maybe it's for the best that this happened," whispered Keiko to herself. "I'm sorry I held you back from what you really wanted, Yusuke. Just please, be safe."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't help us?!" Yusuke suddenly yelled. "We need you!"

"It is exactly what I just said," sighed Kenshin. "Shishio Makoto obviously no longer has a score to settle with me and he is now at least as strong as Yusuke-san. I cannot defeat him even with another year and a half of training, that I am most certainly sure of."

"So that's it? You're just going to let him take the living world?" demanded Yusuke. "You beat him before! You're the one who can beat him again!"

"He said it already," said Sanosuke. "Shishio's too strong for us now. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to try to pound his face in but there's no time anymore. Hell, maybe if we knew about this like half a century ago we could get ready but shit we can't do that now."

"I'm sorry we can't help you," said Kaoru. "But Kenshin died in peace and I won't let him come back to life and die as a Hitokiri."

There was a long pause after Kaoru's statement. "Shishio was really strong in life, wasn't he?" asked Kuwabara, breaking the silence. "Is that why you're all scared?"

"In life, he was one of the strongest," said Kenshin. "The temporary state I had mentioned was due to his inablity to sweat. His body was unable to cool itself, so after a half an hour of intense fighting his internal body heat became so high that it evaporated his blood. He had even taken the full force of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu ougi, the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, and was still fighting. That technique, no human should have been able to even stand after that, even if it was used with a Sakabatou."

"Sakabatou?" asked Kuwabara.

"A reversed-blade sword..." whispered Kurama. "You fought with a katana whose blade was on the wrong side?"

"After the revolution, I never again held a traditional katana," said Kenshin. "I vowed that I would never kill again, that I did."

"Well that's good to know," muttered Yusuke. "So we have a guy who doesn't want to kill be the guy to fight a man who could kill a strong demon without breaking a sweat. How lucky are we?"

"Jeez, Urameshi, you really know how to convince people to side with us!" yelled Kuwabara. "For once I wish you wouldn't be such a prick!"

"Hey, I didn't come here to listen to some stupid ethical junk!" Yusuke yelled back. "I came to find Battousai! In case you had a memory lapse, a mummy samurai is about to come back to life for good, and he's stronger than most S-class demons!"

"We found Battousai! He's sitting right in front of us!" Kuwabara argued back. "Get it through that thick skull of yours, Urameshi! This guy is the only one to ever beat Shishio and we need him while we can still beat him!"

"Maybe we should kill you so you can compete in this Tournament then!" Yusuke shouted. "Oh wait, you got knocked flat within five seconds of meeting that guy! You're right, we do need him because YOU'RE USELESS!"

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Kuwabara, lunging at him. The two began wrestling on the floor, rolling across the dojo each trying to strangle the other one.

"Are they always like this?" asked Kaoru.

"It's something of a love-hate relationship," chuckled Kurama. "It keeps their spirits up. I'd be more worried if they weren't fighting."

"Looks like fun," laughed Sanosuke.

"Kenshin-san," said Kurama, turning to the red-haired swordsman. "Did you say that you use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?"

"I did," said Kenshin. "That was the style of swordsmanship that I was taught, that it was."

Kurama smiled. "My friend, it seems you may have a chance after all."

Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke all stared at the red haired young man. "What do you mean he may have a chance?" asked Kaoru. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is strong but I don't think it'll stand up to S-class demons."

"Believe me, Kaoru-san, when I say that you are mistaken," smiled Kurama. "It seems that we were wise to seek you, Kenshin-san. Shishio will not be as much of a problem as I first thought."

At that statement, Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped fighting. There was a long silence that followed as the two brawlers walked back to their respective areas and sat down, never taking their shocked looking eyes off of their red-haired friend. Kurama had a confident and knowing smile on his face, showing Yusuke and Kuwabara that he was being serious.

There was still hope.

* * *

NARRATOR VOICE: Battousai has been found, but is what Kurama says true? Will the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu be enough to defeat the returned Shishio Makoto, who was able to defeat Yusuke in his powerful Mazoku form? Or will our heroes need to find another way to defeat the bandaged manslayer before he returns to the living for good?

* * *

_A/N: Short Chapter, I know, but it is necessary to include. The next one will be better, and once we get to the really good part of the story, the Millenium Tournament, it'll be worth it. Trust me, I've pretty much got it all planned out._

_Admittedly, the little part with Keiko was intended for one purpose: to lengthen the chapter. But I think it turned out okay, since I liked Keiko as a character in the show. She does love Yusuke, and the side of the show that is almost never shown is what feelings Keiko goes through when she knows Yusuke is in danger. Now that they're married, I thought I'd throw in a little more emotion to keep everyone in character, like how Yusuke feels when he had to miss the second Demon Tournament, and to soften opinions on Keiko a little bit._

_Okay, fine, I'll admit that I'm a cheesy writer when it comes to romance, but I think this story is turning out really well. You all may either confirm or deny this opinion of mine by reviewing! Until next time!_


	5. The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. Not sure about the whole lack of review deal, but I'm hoping this story catches some more attention later. Or maybe I'm just not realizing that the prime of fanfiction popularity has passed..._

**Hitokiri**  
by crosstrigger333

_Previously: Himura Kenshin reveals himself to be the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. While Yusuke and the others tell him of the return of Shishio, the former Battousai tells them that he does not wish to fight Shishio, who was able to overpower Yusuke. All seemed hopeless, until Kenshin revealed his sword style, which Kurama seems to recognize. What is the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and why does Kurama feel that it is powerful enough to stop Shishio?_

**Chapter 5:** The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu

The group all stared at Kurama as he said it. Yahiko's mouth was hanging open, as was Sanosuke's. Kuwabara and Yusuke both remained silent, pondering what Kurama must have meant when he said that there was nothing to worry about. Kaoru looked at Kenshin, who had his eyes closed and a thoughtful look on his face.

"You must all be confused as to how I concluded that Shishio is not as much of a threat now," said Kurama. "It's because if Kenshin studied the sword of the Mitsurugi School, almost nobody stands a chance against it."

"It's really powerful, I agree," said Yahiko. "But it's not like Kenshin didn't have a hard time against his opponents."

"It's probably been watered down over the years," said Kurama. "But the original Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu...what a sight that one would have been..."

"The original?" asked Yusuke.

"I was the last one to fully complete the training of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," said Kenshin. "That makes me its fourteenth successor. I'm curious, Kurama-san, as to how you know about it. I thought the style died with me and my master, that I did."

"A little story I heard from a senior member of the council of former demon king Yomi," said Kurama. "He was Yomi's caretaker during the time that he was blinded. It was before Yusuke proposed the Makai Tournament, when we were preparing for a full-scale war. I was working for Yomi at the time so I went to him and asked a question that I did not want to ask him directly: If there has been anyone who has ever defeated him after he became a king."

"Of course there hadn't!" yelled Yusuke. "If anyone had beaten Yomi after he became a King then he wouldn't have still been King when we met him."

"Your rare bursts of logic are quite pleasing," chuckled Kurama. "It's true that when we met him he was a Demon King, but if it was a wandering demon or some sort of mercenary that defeated him then we would have needed to find him and make sure that he didn't fight against us, lest we have no chance of survival once Raizen passed away. It turned out that Yomi was beaten once before, but we didn't need to worry about the one who beat him."

"Why? Who beat him?" asked Kuwabara.

"A human," said Kurama. "Tsubame-san, I think we'll need a little more tea. I've got a bit of a story to tell you."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Yomi had only just started as the third king of Makai, and was still struggling to keep his footing with Mukuro and Raizen. He had learned to be patient, but he knew that when it came right down to it, if Mukuro and Raizen both turned against him he could not possibly win. As such, he needed to expand his territory to build his own defenses._

The skies of Makai were a dark red color as the sun began to set. In Gandhara, a city built similarly to the city of Kyoto, the Demon King Yomi sat with his council, trying to figure out a way for them to either keep the stalemate held by the three kings or turn the tables in their favor.

"We need a bigger army," said Shachi, a red demon and Yomi's right-hand man. "Raizen's men are a lot stronger than ours, but we can definitely best them in numbers!"

"Our best bet is to expand our territory," said one council member, a short brown demon named Yuda. "A place where Raizen and Mukuro won't interfere would be ideal. We can amass a much larger army there and then take control."

"An interesting plan," said Yomi. "However, not a very effective one seeing as Raizen and Mukuro rule the rest of our world. It would be suicide for us if we tried to expand into their domains."

"What about the human world?" asked Shachi. "We already rely on them for food, wouldn't it be easier if we built a place in their world?"

"According to our intelligence, the human domain known as Japan is currently in a state of military conflict," said a blue demon. "It would be perfect for us to invade during this turmoil, when their defenses are at their lowest."

"What makes you think that the humans from the other domains won't come to their aid?" asked a black ogre demon.

"It's perfect because Japan is a series of large islands," said Yuda. "It is isolated from the rest of the human world, making it ideal for our training grounds."

"I see," smiled Yomi. "Very well, gather your forces, Shachi. Yuda, I need you to arrange a gatekeeper to open a portal to the Human Realm. We don't want any of our forces trapped in pseudospace, so make sure he is powerful enough to keep the door open."

"Yes, my liege," said the green demon, leaving the room.

_It was decided then that they would take control of Japan during the Sengoku Jidai, the Warring States period. Within one week, the tunnel had been finished, without enough time for Spirit World to take control of the situation. Shachi had also mobilized a good fraction of their army to get ready for the invasion. When they entered the human world, though, they found something they did not expect: a human had come to oppose them._

It was night on the grassy plain where the portal had opened. Yomi, Shachi, and the elder were the first to emerge, taking in the scent of the human world.

"It reeks," muttered Shachi. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea in the first place."

"Patience, Shachi," smiled Yomi. "It'll be filled with the scent of blood once we're finished here."

"The blood which carries that scent will be your own," a voice came from the distance. A muscular man with a katana walked into the light. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail, wore a white cape with red lining, and was dressed as a samurai underneath the cape.

"You dare speak to us that way?" demanded the elder. The man just grinned.

"It seems we have some opposition," smiled Yomi. "Who might you be?"

"The name is Hiko Seijuro," said the man. "It seems that I am not insane for seeing these insects that have been roaming our countryside for this past week. I was informed by a young woman earlier that you would be arriving here tonight, so I waited."

"And do you think you can do anything to us?" laughed Shachi. "You are only one human! We have an army of demons ready to take your world, you pathetic mortal!"

"I dare you to try," said Hiko, throwing off his cape.

"I won't waste my time on you, human," laughed Shachi. "It'll only take our weakest soldier to kill you!" At this, a muscular, hairy demon, standing at around fifteen feet tall and looking similar to a large monkey, stepped from the portal.

"I almost feel sorry for allowing you to throw away your life," smiled Hiko. At this, the demon roared and charged at Hiko. Before a punch could be landed, however, Hiko had disappeared. The demon looked around for him but could find no sign of him. At this, he heard a cry from above his head. "Hiten Mistsurugi Ryu: Ryu Tsui Sen!" The demon had no time to react as Hiko fell from above, hitting him with a downward aerial slash, cutting him in half.

"Wh-What?!" cried Shachi. "Impossible! Our weakest demon was an upper B-class, there's no way a mere human could kill one so easily!"

"Impossible is one of my specialties," laughed Hiko. "Got any more? I'm just itching to have some fun with this."

"Fine, human, take this!" yelled Shachi. "Attack!"

Three demons jumped out of the portal.

_At that statement, Shachi sent increasing numbers of his army against Hiko Seijuro. Hiko Seijuro's sword style, however, was built to pit one against many. He had the ability to read his opponents, anticipate where they would move, and maneuver and stike accordingly, utilizing his incredible speed. He did have a bit of a challenge near the end of the list, where the strongest demons were, but ultimately the single swordmaster was able to kill an entire army of high class demons, even a few S-class ones. The battle continued until only Shachi, Yomi, and the elder were left._

"Unbelievable!" cried Shachi. "What a worthless bunch of idiots, can't even stand up to one human! I guess I'll need to kill you myself."

"That won't be necessary, Shachi," said Yomi, holding his right-hand man back. "You stay with the elder. I'll stand off against this opponent."

"But my liege..."

"Do it!" Yomi stated forcefully. To that, Shachi bowed and walked over next to the elder, muttering something under his breath.

"Confident, aren't you?" chuckled Hiko.

"Not really," said Yomi. "It's a simple conclusion that you are incredibly strong. I couldn't have my best fighter die before I have a chance to end this stalemate in Makai."

"A stalemate, huh?" chuckled Hiko. "Tell you what, demon, your army wasn't as weak as you think. I'm actually pretty tired out from all the fighting and stuff. How about we share a drink and continue this later?"

"Normally I'd love to," Yomi replied. "However, it will not be long before my rival kings of Makai discover my absence and decide to act upon it, so I don't really have time to wait. You understand right?" At the last question, Yomi threw off his formal clothing, revealing a fighting gi. He got into a fighting stance, ready to take on the human.

"Man, I was starting to like you," sighed Hiko, sheathing his sword and getting into a battou-jutsu stance. "Alright, whenever you're ready, demon king."

_Yomi stood his ground, and Hiko did as well. Both were ready for a counterattack once the other began the fight. The dawn was breaking when the first move was played, and it was by Hiko._

Hiko charged forward just as the sunlight was beginning to creep over the horizon. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu..." As he neared, Yomi started a counter attack, throwing his fist forward. Hiko, however, disappeared right before the punch connected. "...Ryu Tsui Sen!" shouted Hiko from above. Yomi didn't turn his head as he simply moved to the side, avoiding the blade by mere inches. The katana made a large crater in the ground and Yomi nearly fell over from the shockwave.

"You are strong," smiled Yomi, getting into a fighting stance again. "Didn't know they made humans like this."

"I'm full of surprises," said Hiko, charging at him again. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Sho Sen!" This time he was right under Yomi's body and jumped, turning his sword for an upward bound attack. Yomi moved backward dodging the blade.

"Ryu Sou Sen!" shouted Hiko, making many quick slashes, attempting to strike the nine vital points of kenjutsu randomly at high speeds. Yomi was moving back and forth, trying to dodge the powerful strikes.

'Impressive,' he thought to himself, dodging strike after strike. 'I'm barely keeping up, and this is after he had finished off my army. He's leaving me no point to attack either. Ningenkai may be a bit more fun than I had first thought.' Yomi made another dodge as the blade was about to cut his right leg. Before Hiko could turn the katana for another strike, Yomi grabbed the blade it with his right hand.

"You're fast," chuckled the demon king. "But I'm still stronger." He began gathering an orb of energy in his left hand and fired it into his opponent's chest, throwing the defenseless Hiko Seijuro back over seventy feet. Yomi still had the sword in his hand, though his palm was bleeding from grabbing it.

"Well done, sire!" cheered the elder.

"He did it," laughed Shachi. "I knew a human could never survive against a demon. He was a fool to oppose us!"

Hiko managed to lift himself off the ground, clutching from his chest. "Man, probably should've expected that," he chuckled.

"How do you think you'll fare against me without your sword?" asked Yomi.

"Honestly, not too well," chuckled Hiko. "You're the king of demons, aren't you? That would make this fight kind of difficult without my specialty weapon." To that, Yomi smirked and tossed him his katana.

"I'm enjoying this too much," said Yomi. "I don't want you giving up on me because of some technicality like losing your weapon."

"Likewise," said Hiko. He held his katana forward, when it began to glow blue. "I think we'll both take this fight seriously now."

"With pleasure," smiled Yomi, gathering energy into his palms. He threw two energy orbs at Hiko, who charged forward into the blast. He jumped to avoid the powerful attack, but the orbs split into many smaller orbs and Hiko, being in mid-air, was unable to block all of them with his spirit energy charged katana. He was hit several times and fell to the ground.

"Man, you really are good," muttered Hiko, getting up again and coughing up blood. "I'm beginning to wonder why the hell you even need an army."

Yomi laughed at this. "It's a shame, really, that I must kill you now. I'm sure that under different circumstances, we may have become allies, or even friends."

"Man what a time we would've had," laughed Hiko. "I would've taken you out to meet some of the women we have in our world."

At the last word, Yomi began gathering his energy into orbs in his palms again. Hiko sheathed his sword, getting into a Battou-jutsu stance. "I'm guessing that's your final attack? Okay, I'll face it head on with my own then."

_End Flashback_

* * *

"So what happened?" asked Yahiko. "Who won?"

"Yomi backed down," said Kurama. "He was cautious enough to realize how strong Hiko Seijuro really was. He knew that risking his life in order to kill a single human was not a practical solution. He also realized that the swordmaster had killed the strongest in their army, and that the defenses in Makai were weakened without his leadership. Shachi never quite recovered an army that strong during the next 400 or so years, which allowed me to take his place as Yomi's second-in-command during the final months of the stalemate, before Yusuke founded the Makai Tournament."

"Damn..." muttered Kuwabara. "So, this Hiten whatever, was so strong that even Yomi had to back down from it?"

"Do you think it'll be enough, Kurama?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm sure we will at the very least make his path to immortality more difficult than he anticipates," said Kurama. "Kenshin-san, please lend us your strength. Spirit World has given Shishio a straight road to immortality, and then the human world will be his for the taking. You should know better than anyone what Shishio's ambitions are, and what would happen if those ambitions are fulfilled."

"I do," said Kenshin. "I agree that Shishio must be stopped, that I do. However, with that said, I still do not know what I can possibly do to help. With only a little over a year to train, do you believe I can really be strong enough to stop him?"

"That depends on how willing you are to help us," smiled Kurama.

"Very well, then," replied Kenshin. "I will help you, granted you can find a way for me to train under the first Hiko Seijuro, so I can learn Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu in its original form."

"We got connections," smiled Yusuke. "Hell, we came here because the prince of Reikai told us to. I'm sure he'll be willing to help out."

"Good luck, Kenshin," said Sanosuke. "We'll be rooting for you."

"Oh, I guess we forgot to mention something," chuckled Kuwabara. "Kenshin here isn't going to be fighting alone. He's going to be in a team of five people."

"Five people?" asked Kenshin. He turned to Sanosuke, who smiled and gave the red-haired former assassin a thumbs up. Kenshin then turned to Yahiko, who nodded, smiling.

"We'll help you any way we can," said Sanosuke. "Guess we get a chance to kick ass again."

"It's been a while since we fought together," smiled Yahiko. "Seems we get a chance to see how good we are compared to some of the best fighters in the last millenium."

"Kenshin, wait," said Kaoru. "You're really planning to go through with this? You almost died against Shishio before, and Yahiko and Sanosuke..."

Kenshin nodded to his second wife. "Kaoru, if Shishio is not stopped, history will repeat itself," he told her. "If we are the only ones left who can prevent our descendents from living in an eternal hell, then it is our obligation to fight, that it is."

"It's different now, Kenshin!" said Kaoru. "You no longer have an afterlife awaiting you after death! If you die in this tournament, your soul will be lost for good! We'll never..." A tear began rolling down the side of her cheek. "Please, Kenshin...I couldn't bear it if I lost you again..."

There was a long, silent pause. Kuwabara looked like he was about to cry. Kurama could only look away, and Yusuke kept watching. He saw how much Kaoru cared about Kenshin. It was so similar to how Keiko worried about him. Yahiko and Sanosuke looked down guiltily for agreeing to Kenshin's request so quickly without considering Kaoru's feelings.

Kenshin broke the pause by walking over to his wife and hugging her. "Kaoru..." he whispered. "Remember when we were fighting before. Remember the battles against the Juupongatana, Enishi's comrades, Jinchuu..." He held her tighter. "There was no afterlife for us then either, that there was not." Kaoru's eyes widened at the statement, as Kenshin continued. "We were not aware of what occured after death, so we could only assume that there was nothing. The fact that dying in this tournament will take away our afterlife makes it no different from our battles in life, and will serve to strengthen our will to live." He let go of the young woman, smiling. "We'll all come home safely, that we will."

Kaoru paused for a few seconds, putting on a sad smile. "Alright, Kenshin," she whispered. "I'll believe in you."

Everyone smiled after that. Tsubame walked over to Kaoru and hugged her. Yahiko and Sanosuke both patted Kenshin on the shoulder to assure him that they will stay by him during the entire tournament.

"They really are a family," smiled Kurama. "It's unfortunate that we need to rely on them, and potentially separate them for eternity."

"Yeah, but we have no choice," Yusuke replied. "Kuwabara...are you crying?"

"Shut up, Urameshi! I just got something in my eye is all..."

* * *

_NARRATOR VOICE: Kurama's story reveals everything, and Kenshin agrees to be the last hope for our heroes. He plans to train under the original master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, who was strong enough in life that even the former demon king Yomi was forced to retreat. Our heroes now plan their next move by gathering their team of fighters, but will they be enough to reach Shishio in the upcoming Millenium Tournament?_

* * *

A/N: I had to have some way for Kenshin to be at least a match for Shishio, who was able to beat Yusuke with relative ease. I think this works well enough. I hope the bit of backstory I threw in isn't too far-fetched, but hey, it's my story, and I think it follows the story set out in Yu Yu Hakusho very well. Any objections? Continuity errors? If you do manage to catch one, go ahead and tell me. I'll attempt to fix it.

Please review!

* * *


End file.
